In This Together
by Reyfan01
Summary: This attempts to take place where Target: April O' Neil left off. Casey and April are obviously attracted to each other and its obvious to a certain evil ninja who's still bitter about her recent loss against April and the turtles. What will she do to enact her revenge? And why does Casey plan a role in her plan? And how?
1. Chapter 1

**[I fell in love with this Casey Jones and love how his chemistry with April is going. I wanted to try writing this and still continuing.]**

"Yo Red!" Casey called out in the hallway. The red head he was referring to looked behind her and greeted her new friend with a smile.

"Hey what's up?" She asked with a little bit of energy still wearing a smile. She stopped in her tracks so Casey could catch up to her. Once he did, he took a good look at her and smirked while squinting an eye examining her.

"What?" She asks looking puzzled. She starts walking with Casey walking beside her. He is still staring at April.

"Nothing, ya just seem different all of a sudden" He finally said.

"Good different or bad?" April teased with a quirked eyebrow and smile. Casey smirks back at her.

"Good" He said.

"Well remember those friends I told you about at the rink?" April said.

"Ya mean before the evil robot ninja attack?" He asked with smirk still on his face.

"Yeah" April answered back sheepishly.

"Yep, so what happened?" He asked cooly.

"Well we made up and now we're all cool now. Actually I should thank you for that" April said dropping her head slightly in embarrassment then looking up at him with a smile. Casey looks confused now.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked looking lost. April gave a light giggle to his lost expression. He was good in fights but clueless about everything else.

"About what you told me about you and your friend, and how you said some things are out of our control. My friends did something that hurt me. But they didn't mean to. And after what you told me about your friend holding a grudge against you for that one mistake you made, I realized, well, I didn't want to waste time holding a grudge against them either. Plus I kind of missed them." She explained.

Casey smiled at her and nodded. After a few seconds passed he spoke.

"So does this mean you're gonna ditch me now that you and your friends made up?" He asked. April looks at him surprised but is calm when she sees that teasing smile on his face.

"Yeah right!" She exclaims as she playfully punches him in the arm. Casey chuckles and rubs the arm she punched with a satisified smile on his face "You're not getting rid of me that easily Jones. You still need all the help you can get in trig. And I need that extra credit. It's almost like you're not even trying."April says turning her attention away from Casey.

"Maybe I just want an excuse to hang with you." Casey says back a little flirtatiously.

April freezes in her tracks as Casey keeps walking. He sees that she stopped so he walks back to her.

"Why would you need an excuse?" She asks.

"Well cuz before you used to just come to school then just leave. I never saw you go anywhere or meet up with anyone, you just left." He says.

April realizes this and a thought came to her.

"Have you been faking being stupid in trig all this time?" She asked.

He looks down at her serious and walks up closer to her.

"Nah, I'm just really that bad in math"He says in a playful voice showing off his messed up missing tooth smile.

April scoffs and rolls her eyes still grinning as she walks passed Casey to her next class. He was cocky, a little rude and pretty dense, but was reliable and not that bad when you got to know him. Plus she had to admit it was impressive how he took out all those ninja bots on his own. She even found herself becoming a little attracted to him. Of course just a little, there's too much going on in her life for her to think of anything like that.

"Hey maybe one of these days I could meet your friends and we could all hang" Casey suggests as April walks away. Her eyes bug out but she reluctantly answered.

"Uh yeah maybe" she answers without looking back.

Casey shrugs and walks off the opposite direction. Little does Casey and April know that they were being spied on by a little fly on the wall in the school. An invention Karai demanded the Kraang create to keep an eye on April. She sees her with Casey and then turns her attention to screen next to the fly camera and sees the ninja bots recorded encounter with Casey Jones on the ice rink. She sees how he completely destroyed them all, except the eyes. She also sees April clumsily fall into Casey's arms and watches as they exchange sheepish smiles.

"So O' Neil's got a boyfriend huh? And a skilled one at that, for a non ninja. And he doesn't know anything about the turtles. Well, this just got a lot more interesting." Karai says to herself grinning as she devises an evil plan. She looks to her sides and sees the Kraang robots and commands:

"You aren't going to be needed for awhile. I've got some work to do on my own. If my father calls again tell him I'm fulfilling his commands and training the robot ninjas."She says as she walks away.

"WHAT IS THE ONE KNOWN AS KARAI ATTEMPTING TO EXPLAIN TO KRAANG?" Asked a Kraang bot.

"Oh you'll see" She says with an evil grin walking away.

[this is my first attempt at a fanfic for TMNT so please be nice. I see this has a loyal fanbase and I'm still new to this and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

April and Casey have still been meeting up for study sessions but now they're becoming more casual and friendly. Casey liked hanging out with April. And of course hoping that they'll get attacked by some mutant/ robo monster soon wasn't so bad either. He's encountered organ monsters and evil robo ninjas while being around her and loved every second of it. He was also impressed and blown away by her fighting skill. He never thought an honor roll brain like her would have some moves. And it didn't hurt that she was cute too. To say that he was attracted to April would be obvious, and it is. But he wondered when he would get to meet her friends.

April was hanging out in the turtle's lair until she looked at the time on her phone and started prepping to leave for her next study session with Casey. Donnie was sitting next to her on the couch where everyone was watching tv.

"Hey April where u headed?" Donnie asked.

"Study session with Casey" she said nonchalantly as she packs her bag. Donnie looks intrigued, in a bad way.

"Who's this Casey girl you keep meeting up with?" Mikey asks. April looks unamused at him.

"Casey's a guy Mikey. And I told you guys already he needs me to tutor him in trig." April explains as she walks to her exit. Donnie knows who this Casey is and looks on sad as she walks away.

"So after your study session, you wanna come back and hang out, I have some new stuff I've been working on to create the retro mutagen for your dad" Donnie suggested with a desperate smile.

"Oh yeah, that doesn't sound desperate" Raph says. Leo shakes his head in annoyance.

"I told you before Donnie I can't. We were planning on getting some pizza after, and Casey said he was gonna teach me to ice skate at the rink." April said with a smile.

Donnie gives a sneer at her plans. He could see that she was starting to really like this guy. It was obvious to the others too.

"But you'll be out all night." Donnie said trying to convince her that her plan was dangerous.

"It'll be fine, I have my t-phone and I have Casey with me so I'll be safe. He took out foot bots on his own." She said sounding impressed. Leo stands up and walks over to April.

"If he's that good, maybe he could help up out." Leo suggests.

"Why would we need his help? We're doing fine by ourselves" Raph rejects.

"What do you think sensei?" Leo asks Splinter as he enters the room.

Splinter strokes his beard pondering. "Normally I would suggest otherwise, but if this boy is as skilled as you describe perhaps it would be wise to seek out his assistance" Splinter says.

"No" April says quickly. Everyone looks surprised at her. "I'm not gonna put his life in danger again" She says seriously as she stands her ground facing the turtles.

"But he's already had his life in danger, what could a couple more times hurt" Mikey asks. Raph slaps the back of his head.

"No, those were all accidents that he happened to be there at the time so he got involved." April says.

"But you said he liked fighting."Leo says.

"Because he's a guy! All guys think they're so tough and that they can handle anything until they can't and they wind up dead. I'm not going to put Casey through that." April persists.

"Can we at least meet the guy? Maybe we could all talk over pizza" Mikey asks with an eager slaps the back of his head so hard he falls forward.

"Doofus, ya don't think he's gonna get freaked out when he sees 4 mutant turtles walk up to him and say, 'Hi we need help fighting off evil aliens and psycho ninjas who have now gone robo on us want to help us out!" Raph shouts sarcastically.

"Well he's already seen mutagen man and the foot bots, we probably wouldn't be that much of a shock" Leo says.

"No, the minute he meets you guys he'll already be a part of this!" April shouts.

"April he wants to fight. And if he helps us out he gets what he wants" Leo says.

"Do you even care that you'll put him in danger at all? No you don't! Look I'm already late I gotta go. And when I get back tomorrow this whole idea better be behind you guys" April demands as she stomps out.

The guys are all stunned by her outburst. "Well that's the end of that topic" Donnie says calmly as he relaxes back in the couch.

"No it isn't. I know April cares about this guy a lot, but I think if given the opportunity, he would agree to help us. We just need to convince April." Leo says.

"Yeah you just don't want to work with April's boyfriend."Mikey teases.

"April already said he's not her boyfriend and she said she doesn't want him involved so let's not" Donnie says.

"If it is April's wish that we do not involve her friend, then I feel it is best to honor her wish" Splinter says.

"Exactly what I was saying thank you sensei" Donnie says happily. The guys all sigh in defeat.

The next day while Casey is walking to school he walks by an alley and hears a cry for help.

"Help, please…somebody" It said it sounded like a girl. He walks in and looks around to see where that voice was coming from. He sees a girl crouched down behind a dumpster grabbing her right ankle. She was in black jeans, a ripped black t-shirt, choker and arm bracelets.

"Hey, you alright?" He asks as he goes down to her level and put his hand on her back.

"No, a couple of jerks took my bag and then wrecked my leg and left me here." She says still rolled in a ball in pain.

"Ah man, wish I came sooner. Let me help you out." Casey says as helps her up.

"Thanks" she says. "My name's Casey by the way, Casey Jones" he says getting pretty cocky feeling like a hero.

She looks up at him with her honey brown eyes and an innocently deceiving smile. "I'm Harmony". Casey stares at her.

"Wow, uh… I mean cool" He stutters as he is stunned by her beauty. Karai smirks evilly to herself as she seems she already has him acting like a dork. "So just Harmony" He says trying to sound cool and sarcastic.

"Yeah" she says with a little smile flirting.

"Mystery, I like that" He says gaining back some control and pulling off a smirk as he continues to help her walk to school.

What is Karai planning? Will April eventually let the turtles meet Casey? How's April gonna feel about Karai with Casey? [please review]


End file.
